


An Ordinary Night

by taka1114



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 沒有劇情就是個PWP。





	An Ordinary Night

又一個平常不過的晚上。

Holly好像看穿了他們眼底裡的暗示，沒在客廳裡待太久就回房間睡覺了。Jackson總是很懷疑像她一個十多歲的少女到底知道多少事情——也許夠多了，早在他們查Amelia那起案子時她就知道得太多。

Holland倒是沒去在意女兒的行為，他今晚喝得有點多。酗酒不是一朝一夕就能解決的問題，更何況他們當中也沒有人主動去強逼他戒酒。當天也是像這樣，Holland喝得酩酊大醉，Jackson也許是為了配合他也破例喝了一點點，然後他們就突然在沙發上滾成一團。幸好Holly那時已經睡了。  
而且，Jackson想，有時候讓他喝得微醺，沒平常那麼神經過敏，反而會安靜一點。

最後他們回到臥室，Holland一頭栽倒在那張新買的雙人床上——他們終於有點閒錢，而且也發現要是兩人再擠在本來那張床上，Holland睡到一半滾下床撞到頭的機率甚高。  
Jackson湊過去，輕鬆的解開了他的腰帶，把褲子褪下一半。Holland被竄進的冷空氣激得清醒了點，掙扎著挺起上身，往枕頭方向爬，順便把褲子蹬掉。  
他們第一次見面的時候也是如此，Holland背對著Jackson，在地上匍匐逃走，多次拔槍不果，還（被）弄斷了手臂。只是這次，Jackson也不是那麼急著要他搞懂現在是什麼狀況，或者說，他倆也已經習慣了像是這樣的行事模式。

Jackson稍微掀起了Holland的襯衣下擺，按摩著男人身上還算比較光滑的腰窩——事實上，Holland March摸上去的手感還算不俗，至少對比起他開始鬆弛的肌膚要好多了。Holland舒坦的嘆息著，讓他覺得自己像是在安撫一頭神經質的貓，但是他不能讓一切變得太舒服，否則這個小混蛋沒過多久就會睡著。所以當他覺得揉得差不多了，就把手轉而往下探，握住了那因為各種原因稍微充血的性器。

剛開始的幾次，Holland都彷彿怕命根會被弄斷一般，警覺的盯著他看，害他們倆都萎了一半。Jackson無意抱怨這點，首先因為他自己確實有傷人前科，而更重要的是，他不認為光是這樣他就會不想操Holland了。

很好，Holland終於願意對此給出點反應。  
他翻過了身，有點迷糊的伸手摸索著要去脫Jackson的褲子，而Jackson也由他做了。然後兩個男人坐在床上，什麼也不做僅僅是磨擦著彼此，任由逐轉急促的喘息重疊著，在這空間渲染開來。

Holland低低咕噥著倒在Jackson的肩膀上，滲著酒精的鼻息暖暖的呼在肩頭上，讓本已汗溼的襯衫又再蒙上了水氣。Jackson想著應該差不多了，他們把彼此都擼得足夠硬，而他又不想在這裡終止一切。他拍了拍對方的背讓他先起來，卻冷不防因為一條濕熱的舌頭舔上頸項而一顫。

「好鹹……原來它嘗起來是這樣的。」Holland自言自語，抵住Jackson的胸口坐起來。他有好些奇怪的癖好，在性事上毫無必要的警覺，有時卻出乎意料的纏人。你嘗起來不也差不多，Jackson想著，無法亦無意完全解構這種行為內裡的含意，因為他已經嘗試去享受了。

Holland從床頭櫃摸出了潤滑劑，一把抓住了Jackson的手，在上頭擠了一大把，彷彿要是他不這樣做，Jackson就會忘了用似的。後者對此不置可否，只是用手指在手心抹了抹，然後在Holland再次趴下時，玩味的塗到他的屁股上，看著眼前的身軀因為溫度驟降而瑟縮，沒發現自己差點笑了出聲。

幾乎是在手指放進去的那一刻起Holland就開始尖聲嗚咽，彷彿那些還沒打針就開始哭的小孩子一樣。  
Jackson置若罔聞，因為他很清楚那些根本只是反應過度的心理作用，曾經在他對此——不管是Holland還是跟男人做這件事——不太熟悉的時候，他一度擔心過是不是要為了這種尷尬事去報警求醫，那他們之後要麼是大搬家，要麼再也別想做生意了。最後他發現，種種跡象都只不過是在反映他的男朋友是個奇葩而已。

「得了吧March，放鬆，根本沒有那麼痛。」  
「你他媽的也讓我操操看…！幹——」那句安慰話很明顯半點用都沒有。  
Jackson沒好氣的聳肩，想著又不是他不想試。

之所以會這樣決定，只是因為Holland曾經明確表示了對Jackson的屁股不感興趣。  
「我才不會把那麼重要的東西放進去，當我白痴嗎。」這是他在酒精影響下仍然字字鏗鏘的原話。  
Jackson不知道應否覺得受傷，不過他認為，自己畢竟已年逾五旬，還能找到個人跟自己睡在一塊就算很不錯了，不該再在意這種小事。

他用手指開拓摸索著，直到Holland嘴裡擠出的不再是那麼滑稽的假音，而是某種模糊的咕噥時，Jackson知道他們可以了。

被扶著腰進入的一刻Holland還是像往常一樣的喊了出聲——那可怪不得他。Jackson Healy看起來就像隻可以殺人於無形（也許伴隨著一些呼喊跟流血）的熊，即使在床上從沒讓自己受傷過，他也無法就此就捨棄恐懼的本能。我可是作出了第二大讓步！他想，刻意忽略了自己同樣享受這一點。

Jackson無法否認自己鍾愛看著這副軀體跪在自己身下的模樣，那讓他感覺完整。他起先緩緩挺動著讓對方習慣，而後才開始放開了束縛，充份感受著被溫暖內壁包覆的感覺。曾經他漠視了這些，而這點與他變得孤癖這件事似乎是相輔相乘的。可是現在，他不孤獨了。

Holland把臉重重的壓在枕頭上，像是想要把自己悶到窒息，那其中一半的原因是他不想讓自己聽起來太像個未成年少女，而另一半是，他也不太想Jackson的呼吸聲在耳邊變得太過清晰。那愛爾蘭男人也許不知道自己在床上總是叫他March，彷彿這樣他們就會沒那麼親密似的，而這種若有若無的疏離感——混蛋，他根本不知道那有多性感，自己幾乎為之瘋狂。  
真是有病，他想，自己病得不輕。

Jackson的手臂很有力，扣緊了Holland的肩膀，使他近乎百分之百的承受著每一次挺胯的衝擊。而Holland，很配合地，攥緊了枕頭上的薄布料，絕望而徒勞無功的讓每一次呻吟都脫口而出。他忙亂的在床單上磨蹭著臉，都快把自己埋在枕頭底下，想要逃避席捲而來的快感，體溫稍低的手握上了自己的性器，單純的捋動，卻只是讓自己升溫更快，他每次都覺得自己會燒壞腦袋。洛杉磯實在是太悶熱了，他想，沒有注意到整件事裡Jackson才是運動量較大的那個。

Jackson出了不少汗，有些滴落在身下人的背上，一些潤滑劑從Holland的臀縫間滑落到床單上，但這些都無人理會。漸漸地兩人建立起了熟悉的節奏，像是每一個花在床上的夜晚一樣，純粹地享受著性的歡愉。他們都不怎麼講話，比起白天你來我往的吵嘴搭話，現在他們都只是安靜地、專注地感受著彼此的身體。

一切直至Jackson沙啞的叫了一聲Holland，後者就猝不及防的嗚咽著射了，連帶著甬道的收縮把他也帶到了高潮。

進房時Jackson很明智的鎖上了門，但是直到現在他們才記起，沒人提起過保險套。  
「天，」Holland想要抱怨屁股上那些黏稠的質感，但是他喘著氣連說話都跑了調，「你真是他媽的——」  
「棒。你應該這樣說。」男人打斷了他。  
「操你的。」  
「你剛剛不就做了。」  
然後Holland沮喪的趴在枕頭上發出一聲無意義的長嘆，Jackson可沒看過有男人在高潮後能失落成這副模樣，不過要說的話他也沒什麼經驗能作準就是了。他在旁邊躺了下來，手指插進了對方汗溼的髮間，有點肆意的揉著。  
「你幹嘛——」Holland的聲音隔著枕頭布料顯得很模糊。Jackson沒有搭理他，只是慢條斯理的細味著這在外人眼裡看來怪異的餘韻與溫存。

「我想洗澡。」沒得到回應的男人沉沉的提出了另一個要求。  
「等下去洗。」  
他沒有解釋那是因為他幼稚的想要自己留下的痕跡在對方身上多待一會，而且他們，兩個大男人，下半身不著寸縷，上半身亦衣衫不整，亂七八糟的在床上躺在一起，竟就是Jackson現在想得到最美好的事情。

隔天早上，Jackson下樓給還不願意下床的男友倒咖啡，在廚房門口對上了已經起床的Holly時，眼神有點心虛。  
而Holland，開始發現比起在浸水的浴缸裡頂著宿醉醒來，夾雜著腰酸背痛躺在床上等待早餐似乎是更好的選擇。

END.


End file.
